


Out Run the Moon

by blazingstar29



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Drabble Collection, Hurt Scott Lang, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots that didn't quite make it for their own solo story :D-Prompts welcome!2. Peter Works at male hooters, none of the super family are really that happy about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Out of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Scott faced the reality of disappearing for ever. Late at night he talks to the one other person who's experienced the same thing.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Scott wandered the compound. The quantum time machine was almost ready for a trial. Scott was terrified. They could get stuck in a different year, get lost in the quantum realm. _They could fail at bringing everyone back_.

It weighed heavy on his mind. Tony, Bruce and Nat were trying desperately to figure out where to find all the stones. Scott passed the office the heroes were residing in and walked into the kitchen. The time on the microwave blinked mockingly at him.

**2:34**

****

Scott just wanted to sleep; he was tired _so fucking tired_. But the fear crept in when he was asleep, memories of being stuck in the quantum realm for hours. Hours which were actually _years_. He missed years of Cassie growing up.

She was fifteen. He had missed her freshman homecoming and her first day of freshman year. Scott missed so much. He wouldn’t have missed so much if it wasn’t for his _fucking mistakes_.

“Can’t sleep?” Scott jumped forward and gripped the bench, his breath laboured. 

“Yeah I’m good, Tony.”

The billionaire rounded him on the island bench, scrutinising him, “you sleep too much to look this awake at two thirty in the morning.”

“I’ve missed five years; I can miss five hours of sleep. I can’t…” Scott defended weakly.

“What?” Tony questioned maintaining stubborn eye contact. “Can’t sleep?”

Scott frowned, an exhausted look passed over his eyes, “yes! I can’t sleep, every time I do, I’m stuck in the quantum realm and I know I’m missing everything important. I’m missing my daughter growing up, I fucked up the first time and I was doing everything to get back in her life and I’m zapped out of existence for five years!”

He sighed and Tony cocked his head.

“You blame yourself,” it wasn’t a question.

“Of course! The second time wasn’t really on anyone but if I hadn’t gone to jail, I wouldn’t need to fight for custody. I wouldn’t have broken into Pym’s house I wouldn’t be Ant-Man. Germany wouldn’t have happened; I wouldn’t be…here!” Scott braced his forearms against the counter. “I can’t sleep at night because I remember everything that happened, it’s all my fault. I should never have gone to Germany, I fucked up everything for Hope and Hank.”

“I can’t sleep because I am terrified that when we try this time heist, we get stuck and there is no coming back from that. There is no one else alive that can get us out of there. Hank and Janet are gone, _gone_ ,” Scott hissed trying to refrain from yelling and waking everyone who was asleep. Tony jumped onto the other counter.

“When you put it like that,” he says so calmly. “I see what you mean. The whole we’re the last chance to get the dusted back, we screw up we are gone, and if we’re gone the people who could save us are gone as well.”

“How are you so calm?” Scott griped in frustration. His head was beside itself.

Tony smiled easily, “I told Steve my priorities when I came here. Keep what I have at all cost. And I’ve had like, six years with Thanos in my head…that doesn’t really help. I’m so calm because I have a wife and daughter who I cannot lose. Whatever happens, I’m going home to my five-year-old daughter who now knows how to swear and a wife who reads about composting.”

Scott smiled; Tony made it sounds so simple. This was going to work…right?

“Tony, hurry up!” Bruce yelled a few halls away.

“I get it though, you’re afraid. I’m terrified. We got skeletons in the closet, this is our shot to make it right. An ah, once this shit show is over, if you want someone talk to about those skeltons, just say we’ll find a shrink,” he laughed at his own joke. “Get some sleep, I mean it.”

And you know what? He did.


	2. Peter Works at Tallywackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallywackers is the male version of Hooters...Peter just happens to work there and none of the superfamily are really that happy about it.

“Peter works at Tallywackers.”

Steve choked on his food at the bench. The occupants of the room, Steve, Clint, Nat and Bucky all turned their attention on Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed running a hand down his face. “May just messaged me, she tried to talk to him, but he just left.”

“Wait, what’s Tallwackers?” Asked Bucky from his seat next to Steve.

No one seemed all that eager to speak up, but Clint bit the bullet, “ever heard of Hooters? All female servers wearing skimpy clothes. It’s that male version of that, it’s, it’s not a nice place. I’m not surprised May doesn’t want him working there.”

It was the summer before Peter started university and he was putting in as many hours as he could. None of the heroes realised he’d taken a job at Tallwackers.

Natasha joined the conversation, “what does May want you to do?”

“She wants me to talk to him. I said I’d try, I don’t want him there either, but he is eighteen, there’s not a lot we can do,” Tony supplied. “Fuck! It makes my skin crawl knowing his in that place.”

“Which one?”

Tony cocked his head and looked at Bucky before giving in, “it’s the one in Flushing.” 

Bucky and Natasha began to have a silent conversation between them for thirty seconds before standing up and heading for the elevator. Bucky marched straight in whilst Natasha clapped Tony on the shoulder with a smile.

“Dumb blondes and dads can sit this one out.”

Indignant Tony choked out, “I am not blo- oh, hey!”

The two assassins were disappearing the elevator before he could say anything more.

-

If Peter was _really_ honest, he didn’t like working Tallywackers. The men were weird and way too old to be looking at him _that_ way and the women were just down right handsy. But other than that, it was okay, and the pay was _amazing_. Maybe he wouldn’t have to use part of his scholarship on student dorms.

“Yo Parker you got a table!” Adam called from the till. Tugging down his denim shorts for just a _little_ bit more dignity he headed out for the table. Pulling out his note pad he began the spiel.

“Welcome to Tallywackers you want it we got it! How may I oh my god…”

In the both with sunnies and baseball caps (because of course that’s their chosen disguise) was Natasha and Bucky.

“What do you want?” He sigh crossing his arms at the wrists to disguise how short his shorts are. It didn’t work, Peter wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Your resignation on your managers desk,” Bucky says flatly. Peter instantly recoiled, he expected a lecture he didn’t expect they’d demand his resignation.

“No,” he hissed quietly not trying to garner attention from Adam.

“You see Peter,” Natasha said smoothly. “That wasn’t a request. This place is revolting.”

Peter looked trapped, “no it’s not! I-”

Bucky started at him darkly, “tell me there has been zero unsolicited touching.”

With two assassins staring him down Peter did not think he could get away with lying, “it’s fine like I get played really well you know?” Natasha squashed down the uncomfortable feeling at the implication. Instead she turned her quiet gaze onto Bucky,

“You know what _really_ pays well Bucky?”

The assassin across from her tilted his head back curiously, a smile tugging at his lips, “what?”

“A Stark internship.”

Peter swore quietly, “I’m going to pretend you both asked for a lemonade and I’ll be back on my break in five minutes.”

-

True to his word Peter returned with three lemonades. He slid into the booth next to Bucky, his gaze firmly on the table.

“This place is toxic Peter, you can’t keep working here,” Bucky pleaded. Peter refused to look at him. He knew Bucky was right. He’d had his fair share of unwanted attention for guests at the restaurant.

“Okay,” he whispers. Within minutes Peter’s resignation is handed in, the manager far too intimidated by the two spies to refuse. Peter was promptly frog marched out of the building and into the awaiting car. And for the first time in a while, a sense of relief washed over Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts for any characters in the MCU.
> 
> (I hold the right to deny)


End file.
